A Dramione Meet at the Express
by ravenclawedrachel
Summary: based on a comic. a dramione meet at a train, looks like a new friendship has begun, right? draco malfoy won't stop to get hermione in her grasp.. rated T for safety. cover art by dhesia on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

I really liked this comic: ( yorinarpati deviantart: /art/First-Sight-Part-1-401481903) about dramione (I fell in love with the perfection oh merlin's beard it was great) and so here is a fanfiction! I hope you guys like it! :)

...

...

...

Hermione Granger put a spring to her jump as she hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Although she was incredibly excited for her coming years as a witch, but she needed a place to focus on her studying. She spied a redhead boy with a bag of popcorn by his side, talking to a boy whose face was covered, but she could clearly see the black hair and the glasses. Yes, she had done her research. That was definitely the famous Harry Potter.

She started in their direction, but stopped abruptly and remembered she was a tad bit behind on the magical stuff, so she slithered in on an almost empty compartment. There was a boy sitting in it, with scruffy hair and a pet toad. She cleared her voice, and the boy lifted his head reluctantly.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you. And you are...?"

"N.. Neville Longbottom." He cracked a smile. Hermione bobbed her head and opened a thick book and smiled.

"I'm so excited, Neville! There's so many interesting facts about Hogwarts!" Neville lifted his head up curiously.

"Yes, for example, apparation. I've always wanted to learn how to apparate, but witches and wizards are _not_ allowed to apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts ground." She paused for a second. "Interesting, isn't it, Neville?"

A clear look on his face told her he was also fascinated. Hermione grinned wider. "Muggle technology won't work in there either. Y'know, because of all the magic." she added.

Neville smiled. "Really?"

"Furthermore, muggles can't _see_ Hogwarts. Isn't that brilliant?"

"Wow, you sure know a lot about Hogwarts!" He complimented. _Maybe I wasn't behind like I thought, _thought Hermione.

"Thanks! I-" her voice was interrupted by the sharp screeching of the compartment door being opened.

"What do they see instead?"

There was a boy about her age, armed with two emotionless bodyguards. His blonde hair was gelled and he had the same curious face as Neville, if not more stern and focused. _Wow, a lot of people want to know about Hogwarts! I sure hope I learned enough. _she thought to herself.

She snapped out of her daydream quickly. "I-I'm sorry?" she said, turning around.

The blonde haired boy seemed dazed for a moment, then tried to cover it up by coughing in his fist. His face was as red as a tomato.

"I-I said, what do they see instead? The muggles, I mean."

Hermione clutched her book tightly and scrutinized it. "Oh.. well, according to 'Hogwarts History', muggles can only see ruins there... with a sign saying "Danger. Do not enter." it's quite ingenious, really."

The blonde boy pondered it over for a few seconds. "Father never told me that," was the only response he gave, but after a while he added, "Yes, I guess it _is _a well-designed cover. We wouldn't want muggles traipsing all over our school now, would we?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course not! Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic, excluding some exceptional few. _My_ parents are both-"

She was interrupted the second time in that hour, but this time, by the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The blonde casually inspected his fingernails. "Well, looks like I have to get going, but it was a pleasure talking to you. I completely agree on your opinion."

Hermione shared his smile. "Likewise. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are...?"

He inhaled. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." after a few moments of silence, he hastily offered a hand, to which Hermione gladly shook.

"Pleasure."

* * *

"First years, first years!" The rough voice of Hagrid was heard when Hermione took the steps off the train. "Come on now, first years, don't be shy Hurry up!" She waved goodbye to Neville and stopped to remember she wanted to get along with Harry Potter and the redhead. She smiled and started off in their direction, only to be stopped again.

"Granger!" A familiar voice rang out behind her. Draco Malfoy took a sprinting step to stand next to her. "We meet again."

"Hello, Malfoy!" She readily said as they started walking in the direction of the boats. "Er.."

Malfoy looked behind him. "What's that?"

"May I ask why those two," she pointed at the expressionless bodyguards, "keep following you wherever you go?"

Malfoy dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "That's Crabbe and Goyle. Don't worry. Our fathers know each other."

"Nice to meet you too." expectantly, there was no response, except Hagrid's continuous shouting of, 'Alright lads, to the boats!'. Malfoy snapped her out of her unfailing stare at Harry Potter and his friend.

"Mind if I join you in the boats!" Malfoy asked, his face turning velvet.

Hermione shook her head cheerfully. "Not at all! Come on!" she grasped his hand and they hurried along with the others. Malfoy turned even redder. Her touch was downright warm. And he was never going to forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

since the fabulous artist of this discontinued the comic, i'll use my imagination from now on! sorry for the wait/short chapter, i'll try to update soon!

...

...

They kept holding hands until the boat arrived at Hogwarts. They were the last ones off the boat, of course.

"First years 'ere! First years in order for the Sorting Hat!" Right, the _sorting hat_. Hermione read all about it, of course. And the houses.

"What house do you think you'll be part of, Malfoy?" she asked with with a genuinely curious look on her face while waiting in line. Draco couldn't ignore that.

"Slytherin." he offered, and suddenly Hermione doubted he would like her choice. "You?"

Hermione blinked, and, masking her feelings, grinned widely. After all, she made her best friend, and she didn't want to give him the impression that she would ditch him then and there. "Sytherin's a great house! I would like to be there, too, but I'm not sure I'd fit in..."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you'll fit in Ravenclaw. I mean, you're very... knowledgeable. We could meet up sometimes, you know, in the evening?" Hermione wacked him with a book. "Draco! What do you think this is, a crime investigation?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Granger, Hermione!" the sharp voice of McGonagall rang through the room. The look in her eyes changed from happy to nervous, as she put the book down. Every pair of eyes were staring her way, even Harry's and Ron's. She took an anxious gulp and headed towards the headmistress, whom placed the hat carefully on her head.

She immediately heard the soft voice in her head: _Hello, there, young wizard. You seem quite wise, ah, yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw. _Hermione smiled to herself- that was exactly what Draco predicted. _Friends with Draco Malfoy? That's unlikely. I was thinking you would go well in Gryffindor. I can see courage in you. Ah, lots of courage- you would do absolutely well in Gryffindor. _Hermione pondered over the Hat's thoughts. Harry was probably going to go to Gryffindor too, so she had do problem with that, but she has read that Slytherin had some kind of grudge against Gryffindor that made them rivals, and Hermione wasn't completely sure she wanted to disappoint Draco. Alas, she didn't have a choice, and she heard the Hat scream: _"Gryffindor!"_

She didn't know whether to smile or not.

* * *

_At least you'll get to know Harry better, _Hermione chided to herself. She was the curious sort, and was determined to find out more. Draco was next after other names that passed in a flurry, and he was right again, for he was proudly placed in Slytherin. He casted a wistful look to her, for a millisecond, Hermione thought, and turned to look to Crabbe and Goyle. She stared at him for such a long time that she didn't notice Harry and Ron sliding down next to her.

"Hi," a voice greeted her, and Hermione spun around. It took a few seconds to realize Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was trying to shake her hand. She hastily did.

"Hi." She responded. "I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled- maybe she could just relive the moment on the bus and they would be friends.

Harry stared around. "Um, this might sound a bit awkward, but are we supposed to do anything?" She blinked. The redhead beside him was going to say something, but she decided to answer that question. "I've read that the headmaster speaks first, and the the food appears on this very table! Isn't it interesting?" She could hear the redhead smirking across the table. She frowned. Maybe it wasn't like the time on the train. She would have to deal with it.

"Um," she said, half to herself. "I guess... it's interesting."


End file.
